


Shitfest #2

by LinkHeichou, spaceoo



Series: google docs fun [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, Multi, shitpost, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: the four amigos have a lovely chat in aisle 4





	

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of this amazing series lmao
> 
> we were talkin on messenger while writing this have fun

Shitfest #2  
Lets start this

God damn my lisp

One day jean was feelin kinda ;) ;) extreme ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) gab bust into his room and he was like “ey u kno what I’m ffelin jean”  
Jock was like “hopefully u want to have a foursome with our good buddis joosi loosey and gbae *i mean whorezo”

“Why are you oputting an asterisk this is a verbal conversation” gba was confused as fuck but nbd “ye let’s do it”

“Oki ill call joosi loosey and hazno and meet up atkum n go” jark whipped out he flip phone and dialed joosi, quietly whispering “beepboopbeeopboop”

“Nigga when you ghonna get rid of that dinosaur”

“Niger he has brought me more pleasure than you have stfu im talking to joosi hello joosi r u up for a good gay pounding bring ur new bf hazno”

Joosi looked over at his new bf, this is probably his 3847238457th bf damn what a thot “ye I’ll be there faster than a jackrabbit on a hot skillet in may”

“Ye”

“Joosi that was the most southern thing you’ve said what the fuck”

“Thanks darlin ;)” and then Jppso hung up

So they all met up at kum&go, specifically in aisle 4 bc shit always goes down in aisle 4

“God damn I haven’t been in here since I quit this fuckin retail job” joosi said as he saw his good buddis jek and gaeb coming down aisle 4

“Les get ready to r u m b l e” said gbae aggressively as he dropped a vicious elbow on hazno

“Boi that my nut” hazno said, holding he elbow to he nut “shit that feel kinda good keep doin that weird uncoordinated shit”

“That my line” gave said very offended like an sjw over the wage gap, anyways gab just kept elbow slamming hazno like damn elbow slam me daddy

“Slam ur elbow on my deck jrak bc i want pen pain” jooser slid his entire body into one of the shelves, knocking down a bunch of those barrel lookin fruit punch drinks that u always drink at birthday and 4th of july parties “elbow slam me juck”

“K” jeak did a surpise plot twist and just kICKED HIS C C H EST AND SENT HIM FLYING INTO AILSE 8 WOW JOHN CENA “like that jos”

Joosi whined from aisle 8 “aaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeehhhhhhh yea”

Jek waslike “aight” and gave a thumbs up through the space between shelves he made when he roundhouse niggakicked josie into aisle 8

“Kick me like that darddy” hasbro said to gerber “please”

“K” gonorrhear said and fuckin did that weird anime kick onto herpes, feels good man “is that ok lmao”

Hepatitis c was now in aisle 9000 so they couldnt hear him but he l i k e d i t “man i feel alone just like when i killed my brother and ran away what a time to be alive”

Gab has like +349823895 hearing so he was lijke “wow you gonna go that low you fuckin emo” but was like “so like should we get them or what” to jean jacques leroy

“ J J STYLE “  
“I’ll take that as a yes” and geba went to aisle 9000 to retrieve horizontal and kick him around more

“Yes harder gibby” harvard yelped, being knocked around like a pinball. “Wait wheres my boyfrind i dont kno u” harvard said

“Hr’d getting fetched by jomn don’t worry about it” grape said and threw him back into aisle 4, hitting orange julius in the process “sorry bab”

“Nothing personal grappling hook” said julius caesar as he dragged japrisun back from aisle 8. “So r things gonna get wild here soon or r we just gon keep playin twink socre”

Ye let’s get started” said gallbladder and threw hospital onto the floor, taking off his clothes in the process. “What a horrible tan line lmao”

“Stop im insecure” said hamster, covering his right tiddy (the one that he hides bc he nippl is actually in the shape of a butterfly)

“Nice npl” joint tap said and high fived joos cus they agreed, damn I wish I had a burtterfly nipple

“Cmere harzard” said jessica, pulling harizard over by he nip so he could lick his nose 

“Aw goals” saod yo gabba gabba, who currently had his steel toe boot jammed all the way up jroccos butthole

“Haerder papi” john wilkes booth moaned, pressing his sketchers into jet lag’s aSS “pls I need it”

“https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjYhaGvx4nRAhXos1QKHS88C24QtwIIIjAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dq7d9HOLvLjs&usg=AFQjCNGuxA4E6C2Vy1CHApYYYFsqGEUCWQ&sig2=xJ26F8XdD7dk_BJnvSAS3g” joss yodeled, sticking his chockos directly into big hoss’s nutsack, between his teslas erin stop hittijng yourself with an ice cream sandwich box *oameal creme pies

“Yesss give me that url パパ” said hobby lobby, ERIN STOP HITTING TYOURSLEF but ye he was very moist and shit “I’m gonna noot”

“What a minuteman lmfao” gangrene cackled, slaping the guy wearing sketcher’s aSS DAMN PAP spak him dad

Ironically green goblin was the first to nut and he cried “chockos r my kink hosh tosh how did u know” garbage said before crumbling to his knees

“Lmao” Jacquet Dermatitis screamed but then he nutted after, [price is right horn] get played “fuc”

“Haha whatta buncha loosers” said John F Kennedy before e j a c u l a t i n g 4 feet into josie’s mouth “man that woulda made a baby u know it” alix this is too long we need 2 wrap it up

Halitosis was the lasat to jizz, it got onto his beautiful butterfly nipple, fu kin rip “lmao I win”

“CLEANUP ON AISLE 4”

THE END


End file.
